Orgullo de un rey
by Tamara Weasley
Summary: Del descenso de Ar-Pharazôn, último rey de Númenor, a la oscuridad y la locura.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a J.R.R. Tolkien.**_

 **I**

La Segunda Edad del Sol avanzaba rauda sin mirar atrás y el entonces rey, Ar-Pharazôn, contemplaba la ciudad de Armenelos desde la ventana de su estancia con aire distraído. Mientras sus ojos contemplaban la mampostería de las casas más humildes y su mente la ponía en contraste con la piedra pulida y blanca de su palacio, tamborileaba con sus dedos en el quicio de la ventana. Un rey siempre está tan ocupado en los asuntos de Estado que poco tiempo guarda para los suyos propios. Sin embargo, esa mañana Tar-Calion no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera Sauron.

Ni siquiera las continuas incursiones en la Tierra Media con sus consecuentes batallas lo habían desgastado tanto física y mentalmente como la estancia de Sauron en Númenor. Pero ni el propio rey sospechaba de la causa de su propio estado. Su carácter se había tornado más tosco y agrio; la rudeza y las malas formas se apoderaron de su ser con fuerza y sin previo aviso. La veneración a la Oscuridad de Morgoth lo consumía paulatinamente, a él y a la mayoría de su pueblo.

Pero había más: el orgullo de Ar-Pharazôn sobrepasó todos los límites cuando decidió proclamarse rey único y supremo del Mundo sin encomendarse a las entidades supremas a quien debía obediencia y lealtad, y en su mente se forjó el pensamiento de un eterno vasallaje por parte de Sauron hacia su persona. Y lo consiguió después de gastar una ingente cantidad de dinero en armarse hasta los dientes y en crear una armada de barcos como no hubiera otra, cosa que hizo doblegar a aquel.

Si en algo destacaba el rey, además de en tener un orgullo desmedido, era en ser un hombre de inteligencia nada desdeñable, pues en un principio no se tragó las lisonjas de Sauron. Sin embargo, había sucumbido a ellas poco a poco sin percatarse lo más mínimo, y ahora sobre Armenelos pendía una neblina cada vez más oscura, una telaraña fabricada con los hilos del terror, un miedo que Sauron infundía a cada paso.

Esa mañana, Ar-Pharazôn estaba como ausente. Sin embargo, se despabiló enseguida y salió de su ensoñación cuando llamaron a la puerta de su cuarto con énfasis. Hizo pasar a quien estaba al otro lado con una simple palabra.

—Buenos días, mi señor —Sauron hizo tal reverencia que su nariz casi tocó el frío suelo de piedra de la estancia—. ¿Habéis dormido bien?

Su voz melosa era música para los oídos del rey. Enseguida este asintió y le ordenó que se sentara en una preciosa silla de madera labrada, obra seguramente de algún carpintero reputado de antaño.

—Os he hecho llamar porque deseaba saber más. Decís que hay tierras en todas partes, ¿verdad? ¿Por dónde deberíamos empezar?

—Bueno, es un asunto que debemos pensar detenidamente. Aunque la Antigua Oscuridad, obra de nuestro Señor Melkor, obrará en nuestro favor, de eso no me cabe duda. Las tierras del Este son las que debéis explorar.

—Sí, cierto, la Oscuridad como decís… ¿Y qué hay allí?

El rey estaba inquieto, deseoso por obtener información cierta sobre tierra de la que se pudiera apropiar y donde pudiera apagar su sed de conquista. Quedaba patente en cada palabra y en cada gesto de Ar-Pharazôn que la oscuridad se iba apoderando de él y lo consumía con rapidez: sus ojeras eran cada vez más pronunciadas; su estado físico se deterioraba y el desaliño de sus ropas dejaban claro la posición de un rey que ni siquiera era totalmente consciente de sus actos.

—Oh, las mayores riquezas que os podáis imaginar. ¡Y los Valar queriéndoos ocultar semejante botín! Hay que dar pasos cautos pero contundentes.

—Ya veo… Debería reunirme con mis consejeros; ellos sabrán qué hacer. Aunque quizá sin Amandil, el proceso se demore.

—¿Pensáis ahora en aquél que osó traicionaros? Muy cara es esa estima vuestra cuando la recibe uno que no la merece.

Por un momento, Sauron pareció fuera de sí, pero supo controlar su furia. El solo nombramiento del nombre de Amandil le crispaba, pues de los consejeros del rey era el único que no se había dejado manejar por sus artes, además de ser fuerte y decidido, cualidades todas ellas por las que Sauron no se había atrevido a acercársele siquiera. De suerte que Ar-Pharazôn era del todo manipulable: había puesto en el rey la semilla de la duda sobre Amandil, y tal semilla se había convertido en una planta terrible que no tardó en expulsar con sus raíces a su fiel consejero de su lado, simplemente por permanecer fiel a los Valar y negarse a venerar a la Oscuridad. Algo que en la mente del rey era una traición, así como en la mente de Sauron.

—Tenéis razón. No debería haber dicho eso… Reflexionaremos sobre esto en otra ocasión —. Dijo el rey instando a su invitado a que se marchara con un simple gesto de la mano.

Ante esto, Sauron se levantó de su silla y, con una reverencia tan profunda o más que la anterior, salió de la estancia dejando al rey solo y pensativo. Era notorio que los Valar los habían engañado, Sauron y toda su sabiduría no podían estar equivocados. Pero, ¿con qué intención? Tras largo rato meditando sobre ello, llegó a la terrible conclusión de que los propósitos de aquellos a los que habían venerado ciegamente eran lo de menos: lo importante ahora era reparar el error causado y redimirse, arrodillándose ante el Señor Oscuro y servirlo sin reservas como muestra de total y absoluta lealtad. Y como él debía hacer todo su pueblo.

Ar-Pharazôn se aproximó de nuevo a la ventana. Era incapaz de percatarse del horror que se cernía sobre Númenor, del terror que envolvía a Armenelos. Miraba pero no veía, y así, sus ojos velados se dirigieron hacia el Meneltarma, el santuario que los hombres habían dedicado a Ilúvatar. Apretó los puños sin dejar de mirar a lo lejos, la rabia consumiéndole las entrañas: Eru Ilúvatar ya no sería adorado nunca más, no por los hombres de esa tierra. Se dirigió a su mesa, llena de pergaminos y en la que reinaba un desorden de lo más inusual, cogió papel nuevo y tinta y comenzó a escribir con letra rápida pero clara:

 _"_ _Por orden de Ar-Pharazôn, rey de Númenor, queda prohibido el culto a Eru Ilúvatar en el santuario del Meneltarma"._

El rey miró lo que había escrito: escueto y conciso, como era menester. Se frotó los ojos un momento, pues de repente se sintió aturdido y golpeado por las posibles consecuencias de aquella repentina reacción. ¿No sería precipitarse demasiado? La inseguridad del rey le obligó a consultar tal decisión con Sauron; él sabría qué era lo correcto. Salió de su estancia a toda prisa y tras caminar sin rumbo fijo por el palacio, halló a su consejero más preciado sentado en una sala cuyo único mobiliario eran una silla y una mesa parcas en adornos. El lugar idóneo para pensar sobre las cuestiones trascendentales del reino sin ser molestado y que él había utilizado a menudo.

—Necesito de vuestro consejo.

—¿Qué puedo hacer por vos?

Sauron se había levantado y, antes de poder hacer la correspondiente reverencia a su rey para seguir alimentando aquella farsa, Ar-Pharazôn ya le había entregado el pergamino. Aquél lo desenrolló y leyó en voz alta. A medida que leía su rostro se encendía de un júbilo que no podía expresar con actos ni con palabras, y que disimuló a la perfección para que el rey no se percatara. Miró con semblante serio al monarca mientras volvía a enrollar el pergamino.

—Es una idea muy sensata, mi señor. Es lo que ha de hacerse y os felicito porque este acto haya nacido de vuestra magnificencia.

El rey sonrió satisfecho mientras recogía el pergamino, pero al observar más detenidamente el rostro de Sauron, comprobó que aquella decisión no iba a ser la única que tendría que afrontar.

—Sin embargo… creo sinceramente que debería ser impuesta una pena ejemplar para aquel que ose contradeciros.

—¿En qué habéis pensado? No se me había ocurrido tal cosa…

El rey estaba aturdido; distintos pensamientos cruzaban su mente en todas direcciones y no lograba hacerlos parar.

—La mayor pena de todas por la afrenta gravísima que supondría no acatar una orden vuestra: la pena de muerte.

El monarca notó una fuerte presión en la cabeza y se llevó la mano a ella.

—¿Os encontráis bien? —. La preocupación fingida de Sauron y su tono afectado apaciguaron un tanto el alma del rey.

—Sí, no es nada… Pero, la pena de muerte… Es un tanto excesiva para este caso.

—No lo veo igual que vos, me parece. Mirad, mi señor —dijo mientras abría de nuevo el pergamino y se acercaba a la mesa—; escribiré en este papel la pena que creo más que justa, y solo os corresponde a vos decidir si queréis aplicarla.

El rey vio cómo Sauron escribía con una letra perfecta las palabras "bajo pena de muerte", y la presión volvió a su cabeza. Tendría que pensar en eso detenidamente, aunque probablemente y como siempre, su vasallo tuviera razón.

—Además de esto, creo que podríais hacer algo que está perfectamente a vuestro alcance y que no tendrá repercusión alguna, si el Señor Oscuro nos ampara —. La voz de aquel hombre adormecía al rey, que asintió levemente como quien está inmerso en un pensamiento tan profundo que no escucha lo que su interlocutor le está diciendo.

—¿De qué se trata? —dijo Ar-Pharazôn sintiéndose desfallecer.

—Creo que deberíais prohibir que los rebeldes, esos Fieles a los Valar como ellos se autodenominan en su osadía, pusieran un pie en este castillo, y aun esta ciudad. En mi humilde opinión, deberían permanecer lejos de todo cuanto aquí mora. En especial de los jardines y del Árbol Blanco que tan bien representa lo que debe ser obviado.

Tar-Calion había comenzado a moverse de un lado a otro, nervioso, mientras Sauron hablaba, y se frotaba las manos con tanto brío que parecía que iban a rompérsele.

—¿Estáis seguro de eso? Los rebeldes no han esperado para alejarse de aquí, son muy pocos los que aún quedan en Armenelos. ¿Creéis que osarían acercarse a los jardines? Si es así, ¡más vale que Melkor nos ayude, porque seguro que habrá consecuencias!

Del corredor colindante comenzaron a surgir voces que susurraban, y Sauron se acercó al rey, apartándolo a un lado de la estancia donde nadie podía verlos ni oírlos.

—Creo, además, que hay que dar un paso más en este asunto. Me atrevería a sugerir que es necesario cortar ese árbol.

—¿Cómo decís? —El rey, alarmado, había dejado de lado la discreción—. No osaré hacer tal cosa. Soy fiel amigo de las tradiciones y aún más de las supersticiones.

—Mi señor, no os daría consejo si no estuviera seguro de que representa lo mejor que podéis hacer.

Sauron no dijo más y dejó al rey de nuevo solo, tras realizar otra pronunciadísima reverencia. Lo había dejado sumido en la más profunda de las incertidumbres y la duda lo asolaba más que nunca. Sin embargo, sabía que tenía razón al pensar que lo correcto sería no dejar que nadie se aproximara a Nimloth, puesto que no tenía sentido adorar a aquellos por los que ya no se siente devoción. La noticia se daría a conocer en breve.

Cuando se alejó de aquella estancia solitaria, el rey sintió deseos de contemplar al que seguía siendo un precioso árbol blanco a pesar de lo que podía representar. Desde una de las ventanas de su estancia podía divisar los jardines repletos de plantas, otrora exuberantes y hoy secas y macilentas. Pero su mirada estaba clavada en Nimloth el Bello, imponente a pesar de la naturaleza muerta que lo rodeaba y de la proximidad del invierno, sin embargo, no tanto como lo estuviera en días pasados. Al observar su decadencia, el rey sintió miedo: el destino de su casa y de su reino estaba ligado irremediablemente a la salud y vitalidad de aquel árbol. Así lo había predicho su tío Tal-Palantir, y era algo que creía firmemente.


	2. Chapter 2

**II**

Ar-Pharazôn se pasaba la mayor parte de los días encerrado en su cámara, divisando por las numerosas ventanas la ciudad, el Meneltarma y, sobre todo, el bienamado Árbol Blanco, y a cada hora que transcurría le parecía al rey que la planta se marchitaba un poco, como así iba extinguiéndose él mismo aunque no se percatara. Tal era su obsesión con aquello que simbolizaba un fuerte apego con los de su casa. Aquél día la noche había llegado antes de lo esperado, o quizá fuera que el rey había perdido la noción del tiempo, porque se encontró sumido en la oscuridad mientras sus ojos la escudriñaban a través de la ventana; mas solo se percibía de Armenelos la tenue luz que iluminaba las almenas del palacio y el blanco mortecino de las casas de aquellos a quienes gobernaba.

Ni siquiera acudió a la cena; no tenía apetito pero, acudir ¿para qué? Sauron era una grata compañía, de eso no le cabía duda. Pero así como le agradaba, lo detestaba en ocasiones a partes iguales. Y aquel era uno de esos momentos en que no podría soportar su presencia. No sabría cómo explicar aquella situación ni en un millón de años porque, además, la cabeza había comenzado a dolerle de nuevo y lo único que deseaba era reposar en su cama y que el sueño le venciera. Pero no tuvo suerte. Aquella noche un sueño inquieto cruzó la mente de Tar-Calion, y los ruidos y golpes se sucedieron constantemente, sintiéndolos de una forma tan real y nítida que pareciera que se producían en su misma estancia. Un sudor frío empapaba su cuerpo y ya sus ropas, y un fuerte alarido lo despertó de súbito tras haber estado luchando en sueños.

Asustado y con una respiración fuerte y entrecortada, miró a su alrededor y acostumbró sus ojos a la oscuridad del lugar. Tan ocupado estaba en divisar algo en aquella habitación vacía, que no oyó el clamor que provenía de los jardines. Cuando se percató de ello saltó de la cama y se asomó por la ventana: los guardias que custodiaban el árbol parecían inquietos, y le pareció distinguir un reguero de sangre que tintaba el verde de la hierba. ¿Qué había ocurrido? Voces y pasos rápidos subieron por el corredor hasta su cámara, y alguien llamó a la puerta.

—¡Mi señor! —Sauron entró sin esperar a que el rey lo invitara a pasar, y dos guardias que lo acompañaban hicieron lo propio— Ha ocurrido algo terrible…

—Qué… ¿qué ha sido? —La preocupación de Ar-Pharazôn se acrecentó al escuchar el tono grave de su servidor.

—El árbol, mi señor. Los guardias aseguran que un hombre embozado en un disfraz se ha acercado a él y ha arrancado una rama. Ellos rápidamente se echaron sobre él pero consiguió escapar, no sin ser herido en varias ocasiones.

—¿Habéis podido ver quién era? —El rey preguntaba ahora a los guardias.

—Me temo que no, mi señor.

El rey se incorporó y se acercó a la ventana, contemplando en silencio un instante una parte de la vida del misterioso encapuchado que había osado entrar en sus jardines.

—Que limpien la sangre.

Ar-Pharazôn se lo negaba a sí mismo, pero en su interior se había fraguado ahora más que nunca la idea que Sauron había instaurado en su cabeza: el árbol debía ser talado. Había sido la causa de aquel incidente y de cuantos podrían acontecer, algo que había que evitar de todo punto. Ante él aparecían sus antepasados, reprochándole lo que estaba pensando hacer e instándole a que se alejara de aquel pensamiento, pero su fuerza interior, impulsada por su orgullo, rechazaron tal visión de inmediato y le obligaron a tomar la decisión más complicada con la que había tenido que lidiar. Los guardias salieron pero Sauron permaneció allí plantado, esperando la reacción del monarca que esperaba, fuera favorable. El rey habló con la voz más firme que Sauron jamás hubiera oído.

—Ordenad que arranquen el árbol —. Dijo, apartándose de la ventana.

—Así se hará, mi señor.

Sauron se alejó, la victoria reflejada en sus ojos. Unos ojos que veían más allá de lo que cualquier hombre mortal pudiera soñar, incluido el rey de Númenor quien en ese momento no podía pensar en otra cosa más que en su preciado Nimloth y en lo que había ordenado que le hicieran. Pero no había tiempo para reproches: ahora era él el encargado de llevar a su pueblo a una gloria nunca antes imaginada, a tocar un poder solamente soñado por los hombres. Y todo con la ayuda de Melkor. Se podía decir que Ar-Pharazôn había descubierto al fin su verdadero destino y, más allá de lo que este pudiera depararle, tenía muy claro que él estaría a la cabeza de su pueblo y del Mundo contra quien osara interponerse en su camino. Incluidos los Valar.

Aquel invierno llegó antes de lo esperado a Oesternesse, instaurándose en la tierra y aferrándose a ella, así como al corazón del rey para quedarse. Ar-Pharazôn pasaba las horas muertas en los jardines, paseando entre las plantas ahora desnudas y, sobre todo, contemplando con la mirada perdida el hueco donde antes se erguía el Árbol Blanco. No quizás para mortificarse, pues los sentimientos tan profundos ya no tenían cabida en él, sino para recordarse hasta la saciedad sus propósitos. De vez en cuando miraba a la colina que descansaba en medio de Armenelos, donde hacía semanas Sauron había comenzado las obras del que sería el templo de culto a Melkor por excelencia, una enormidad que había avanzado a pasos agigantados y que ese mismo día iba a inaugurarse: de base redonda y muros de una piedra negra azabache, se erigía sobre la colina como queriendo buscar desesperadamente el contacto del cielo. Terminaba en una cúpula de plata que refulgía por causa de un débil sol invernal, y al rey le pareció bello a su manera.

—Ya es la hora, mi señor.

La voz de Sauron esa vez no lo sobresaltó, y tampoco logró de alguna manera hechizarlo: se había acostumbrado a ello y aun a su presencia y compañía, y ahora padecía una absoluta y total dependencia. El rey se limitó a asentir y a entrar en el palacio junto con su siervo: era el momento de enseñar a su pueblo a quién debía adorar a partir de ese momento y sin reservas. Bien era cierto que sus súbditos obedecían sus órdenes y, al igual que en otras muchas cosas, habían optado por reverenciar a Melkor del mismo modo que él hacía. Sin embargo no sabía a ciencia cierta, ni podía saberlo, qué había de verdad en aquella veneración, si el pueblo se limitaba a seguir sus pasos por miedo o por necesidad. Y eso era lo que el rey quería atajar, disponiéndose a conseguir una lealtad al Señor Oscuro plena, aun cuando para ello fuera necesaria usar la fuerza contra quienes se oponían.

La corte de Ar-Pharazôn lo seguía en silencio, y pronto se les unieron gentes de la ciudad que deseaban asistir a la apertura por primera vez del templo. A medida que se acercaban la imponencia del edificio se hacía más patente y su oscuridad se reflejaba en las blancas paredes de las casas sumiéndolas por completo en la negrura. La puerta se hallaba sobre un tramo de enormes escaleras de piedra igualmente opaca, cuyo brillo propiciado por la tenue luz del sol, cegaba al rey a medida que subía los escalones. Cuando más se internaba en el interior del templo mayor era la distancia que lo separaba de todo lo que un día fue

A un lado de la sala había apilado un haz de leña grisácea que el rey reconoció enseguida: eran los restos de Nimloth el Bello. Pero, ¿qué hacían ahí? Creía haber ordenado que se deshicieran de la madera, pero ya no estaba tan seguro; últimamente su memoria le jugaba malas pasadas al igual que su imaginación. Rápidamente, Sauron se aproximó al haz y cogió una rama grande, la acercó a las brasas y la dejó allí para que todos vieran cómo se consumía. Ar-Pharazôn no dijo palabra: sus ojos contemplaban con la mirada perdida las intensas llamas que el árbol había ayudado a encender mientras se concienciaba de que no había vuelta atrás. Ni siquiera se percató de la profunda satisfacción que irradiaba el rostro de Sauron, que por fin había logrado construir un lugar donde la oscuridad podría ser venerada a sus anchas.

Salieron del templo sin demorarse mucho más, y el gentío se quedó contemplando el humo negro que salía de la cúpula, asombrado a la par que temeroso; humo que permaneció pendido varios días sobre la ciudad. Y eso era lo que iba a ser derramado a partir de entonces, un temor y un horror inimaginables pues, a medida que crecía la influencia de Sauron sobre el rey lo hacía también su poder sobre la ciudad y sobre la isla incluso. Ar-Pharazôn había adoptado una actitud sombría y dura y solo seguía el consejo de Sauron, sin tener en cuenta a los demás consejeros de su corte, lo que llevaba a continuos enfrentamientos y enemistades no solo en palacio, sino en toda la ciudad. Desde el momento en que sus habitantes contemplaran el humo saliendo del templo, pareciera que se habían transformado por completo: habían comenzado a hacer sacrificios a Melkor utilizando como ofrenda a los llamados Fieles, acusándolos de cualquier patraña para llevar a cabo su cometido y, aunque tales sacrificios querían evitar la muerte de los hombres, la muerte es lo que conseguían.

La influencia que la oscuridad tenía sobre ellos era nefasta y había provocado que hasta el más noble de los númenóreanos llegara a odiar a sus propios hijos. Las peleas y los duelos estaban a la orden del día, y los habitantes de su reino se daban muerte por una simple niñería. El rey, cegado como estaba, no lograba comprender que todo eso se debía a Sauron y sus maquinaciones; simplemente ya no se esforzaba por ser un buen soberano, sino que le bastaba con los consejos que su siervo le daba y con perseguir el destino que, se empeñaba, era el suyo, ignorando las silenciosas peticiones de su pueblo por volver a la gloria de antaño. Ser el rey supremo de todo el mundo no era tarea fácil, pero con la ayuda del Señor Oscuro lograría que sus dominios se extendieran hasta la mismísima morada de los Valar.

Los años fueron pasando sobre un aciago reino dominado por la penuria y por el miedo que los hombres tenían a la muerte. La vida de los dúnedain de antaño era larga y próspera; sin embargo, y para su desconsuelo, ahora la vida de los hombres era acortada por la desgracia de la enfermedad o la barbarie del asesinato más vil. Desde que se alejara para siempre de los recuerdos de sus antepasados, Ar-Pharazôn se había convertido en un tirano cruel y malvado cuya salud empeoraba, pero no tanto como Sauron, a quien creía su fiel siervo y que en realidad terminaba su plan con tesón, ese plan que había estado urdiendo desde el principio y que necesitaba de la mano del rey para su ejecución. Pero Tar-Calion, a pesar de infligir tal autoritarismo con mano recta, se sentía ya cansado y comprendió que sus días pronto iban a llegar a su fin como habían llegado los de tantos hombres desde que la oscuridad se aferrara al reino con uñas de acero: el monarca pareciera apenas una sombra de lo que fuera algún día, un mal chiste de la grandeza que tuviera en otros tiempos. Es por eso que accedió a luchar contra los Valar cuando Sauron envenenó su mente con la ponzoña de la avaricia al instarle a tomar por la fuerza las tierras de Aman que con tanto ahínco los Valar habían escondido a los hombres, y aun a él, el más poderoso de entre todos. El rey no necesitó más que unas palabras para su total convencimiento y poco a poco fue madurando un plan para llevar a cabo tal misión.

—No puedo permitirme un paso en falso o toda mi capacidad como rey se verá puesta en entredicho —. Se decía constantemente.

Pronto su enorme flota de barcos se agrupó en los puertos del oeste de la isla, preparada para luchar a una orden del monarca, o más bien de Sauron, al mismo tiempo que los Valar se dedicaban al contraataque enviando las águilas de Manwë contra la ciudad de Armenelos. Así las cosas, Sauron era tratado como un dios, idolatrado por los que habían sido desde el principio sus súbditos y el rey era una marioneta de la que se había servido y a la que dirigió sin demora hacia las costas del Reino Bendecido. Navegaron sin descanso por los mares prohibidos por los Valar y así llegaron a Valinor, donde el Taniquetil se erguía, imponente. Ante tal magnífica visión la duda asaltó de nuevo al rey.

—Ahora que he llegado hasta aquí, ¿debo continuar? La prudencia siempre fue una virtud más que venerada de mis antepasados, mas estoy seguro de que no es la mía. Muchos infortunios habremos de pasar si el Señor Oscuro no nos ampara y lo hacen otros que, impunemente, se apoderaron de lo que no les correspondía. Para eso estoy aquí: para devolver el orden al mundo, algo que creo más que justo.

Tras reflexionar sobre sus intenciones se armó de valor y desembarcó en la costa. La ciudad de Tirion, sobre la colina de Túna, estaba siendo testigo de la demencia de un rey mientras los elfos que la habitaban huían aterrorizados.

—¡Reclamo como mías estas tierras!

Ar-Pharazôn había cruzado la línea que no debía, una línea que nunca había sido más fina y quebradiza como en aquel momento, pero en su éxtasis permanecía ajeno a cuanto lo rodeaba, a la ira de Manwë y aun a la del mismo Ilúvatar. Sentado sobre la arena blanquecina de aquella playa inmortal, contemplaba la bella Tirion embelesado mientras el viento rozaba su rostro, una brisa que poco a poco fue tomando fuerza hasta convertirse en un auténtico vendaval. En el fondo, el rey lo sabía: había desafiado a las mayores entidades que gobernaran alguna vez el Mundo, seres orgullosos que, al igual que él, querían mantener su supremacía sobre cuanto alcanzaba a la vista y lo que permanecía escondido, y por eso su reacción no se había hecho esperar. Pero no iba a renunciar a lo que había conquistado.

El fuerte viento movía la armada de Ar-Pharazôn y agitaba los corazones de sus soldados hasta la extenuación y él, como si acabara de despertar de un profundo sueño, enseguida se percató de lo que iba a ocurrir. Sin duda, algo terrible a modo de represalia por su reprobable conducta. De improviso un ruido atronador resonó con una fuerza espeluznante, un rugido que parecía provenir de las profundidades del mismísimo Mundo y que el rey reconoció como su perdición. El agua del mar comenzó a moverse sin control, las olas cada vez se alzaban con más furia, y el rey cayó al suelo debido al temblor de la tierra, que comenzaba a resquebrajarse ante las miradas de horror de los númenóreanos y la impotencia del monarca al contemplar cómo su pueblo se hundía bajo la grieta que comenzaba a romper la tierra y a engullir los barcos sin piedad. Con ojos vidriosos echó un último vistazo a la belleza que los elfos habían construido y con un grito salvaje se reunió con los suyos, que yacían en el fondo de aquél foso que la ira de Ilúvatar había construido, siendo arrastrado a lo oscuro mientras el blanco de Nimloth se hizo más nítido que nunca en su retina.


End file.
